Snowed In
by katierosefun
Summary: When Jim Kirk drags Uhura and McCoy to a quick, harmless, skiing trip, everything goes out of control. Of course, that's normal, right? Rated T for some swearing. Please RxR! (One shot)


**Hello everyone! Anyways, I decided that it's high time for me to make another Star Trek: 2009 cute one-shot. I'm still trying to get the hang of writing about the lovely crew of the USS Enterprise so forgive me if the characters seem a bit to OOC. :P This is the second one-shot that I've made on the Star Trek: 2009 movie...so again, don't be too harsh, please! Now...without further ado, read on for 'Snowed In'! :D Btw, if you guys don't figure it out from the first glance, this story is coming from Jim's POV. Enjoy! :) Live long and prosper!**

"Jim, stop it."

"Jim, sit down, damn it!"

"I don't want to!"

"Jim!"

I groaned and finally sat down next to Leonard McCoy, also known as Bones, who was rolling his eyes at me. Uhura was sitting across from us, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We'll just have to wait for authorities to show up and then we'll get out of here." Bones says reassuringly and I banged my head on the wall, frustrated.

"You've been saying that for the last thirty minutes, Bones." I said, exasperated. My friend glowered at me and says, "If you didn't want to go skiing today, then we never would have been in this mess!"

I pouted and responded, "I thought that the weather forecast would be wrong! It's always wrong, so why is it right today?!"

Uhura laid herself out on the cave floor and muttered something under her breath, which I knew probably was something along the lines of how much she wished that she was somewhere else. Bones sighed and says, "Jim…even though the weather forecast is wrong most of the time, you should at least take heed in the warning if it says, '_MAJOR BLIZZARD COMING IN_'."

I winced and managed to give him a bashful smile. Bones rolled his eyes and grumbles, "Jim, you cocky kid, you…"

Uhura was still mumbling under her breath and I shot her a devilish glare. "Look, I know this stinks, but can you at least curse me in _silence_?" I asked.

Uhura glowered at me and simply crossed her arms. She made a small harrumphing noise and I rolled my eyes. "Look, I know that you want to be snuggled up with Spock somewhere in front of the fire place—"

I smirked as my friend gave me a look that would freeze warm water and continued, "But we're all trying our best here!"

Bones stared out of the cave and flinched as wind howled all around us. "If we get out of this without getting frostbite or hypothermia, I swear, I'll kill you, Jim." He mumbled under his breath.

"I love you too, Bones." I said cheerfully and stood back up. "Don't go back to pacing, please!" Uhura finally says. "I do _not_ need another headache!"

I sighed and plopped back down, disheartened and began to entertain myself with flicking small rocks at Bones instead.

"Stop it!" He finally says angrily. I smirked and said, "I'm bored, Bones!"

"Fine. You want me to give you a sedative?" My friend asks me in a flat voice. I pouted. "That's not nice." I said, feigning hurt. "Don't be such an infant, Jim. To tell you the truth, I think we could all use with some quiet." Bones says.

I frowned. "Fine, I'll be quiet!" I said and crossed my arms.

For a while, we all sat there and watched as snow came down in more violent torrents and flurries. I couldn't see anything except the color white and I quickly became bored again.

I sighed and kicked at the ground. "Anyone has a good idea to entertain ourselves, speak now or forever hold your peace." I muttered.

Uhura turned to me and gave me a sarcastic smile. "Hm…what would entertain us right now? Maybe you with a piece of duct tape over your mouth while being attacked by some Klingons would entertain us." She says.

"Ouch." I muttered, wincing.

Uhura smirks and turned back to watching the snow. "What about you, Bones? Any good ideas?" I asked. He shook his head. "Right now, Jim, the best we can do is wait for the blizzard to give out." He says quietly.

I sighed and rested my head against the cave wall.

◦•◦

I woke up and judging from the grey light coming through the cave's entrance, it was morning. I smiled and poked my head out of the cave. It was still snowing, but it wasn't as bad as last night.

I turned to my friends, who were sleeping soundly on the cave floor. Smirking, I marched over to them and flicked them both on the ears.

Uhura awoke immediately and grabbed my wrist, attempting to twist it but I pulled back, too quick for her. "Kirk!" She shrieks. "What was that for?!"

I grinned and watched as Bones slowly awoke. He grunted and mutters, "Stupid kid."

"It's morning and the snow isn't as violent as last night. I think it's safe enough to go out." I said cheerfully, gathering the ski poles.

Uhura glanced out of the cave and sighs. "Well…it _does_ look a bit better…" She murmurs.

"Right! So get ready!" I said, already buckling the skis on my boots. Despite the fact that both of my friends were groggy and no doubt cranky with me, they worked quickly to get their skis on. Soon enough, we were marching out into the snow. "Where's the main route?" Uhura shouts over to me over the wind.

I narrowed my eyes through the snow and shouted, "That-a-way!" I pointed off into a certain direction and before my friends could stop me, I was already racing down the hill.

"Jim, careful!" Bones yells over to me but I was already feeling adrenaline pump through my veins, my heart pounding in my chest. I grinned and shouted, "Come on!"

I skirted around a couple of trees and thought that I saw lights in the distance. We must be getting close by. "You guys see that?" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Yes, we see it!" Uhura yelled back and I sighed, leaning forward to press on some more speed. I couldn't wait to get back into the cabins and actually relax. I'd probably hear a lecture coming from Spock about being irresponsible and how it wasn't logical for me to go out in a blizzard, but who cares, right? I'll just tune him out like I always do.

A strong flurry of snow pushed past me and I swallowed, trying to control my breath that was becoming slightly unsteady due to the wind that was constantly shoving itself into my face as I gained speed. I straightened, trying to slow a bit down and then I felt myself slipping.

I was suddenly going a bit too fast and with a start, I realized I was sliding around ice right down the hill. "Jim, watch out!" Bones shouts over to me as I struggled to take control again.

"Whoa!" I shouted and grunted as one of my skis got caught in a chip in the ice and I went flying forward. I was shoved into a snow bank and lifted myself groggily.

"Jim, you alright?" Bones asks me, stopping his skis right next to me. I gave him a sheepish smile and muttered, "Yeah, I'm fine. Where'd my ski go?"

Uhura tossed me the slightly snow-covered ski and says flatly, "Next time, watch where you're going."

"I was! I didn't see the stupid ice, though." I muttered, buckling the thing back to my boot. I pasted a confident smile and said, "Now, let's get going!"

◦•◦

"Face it, Jim, we're lost!" Uhura shouts as we skirted around the area for a tenth time. "No, we're not!" I yelled back. "The village was right there! I saw it!"

"Bones, you saw it too, right?" I called over my shoulder. When no reply came, I shouted a bit louder, "Bones?"

We both skidded to a stop and I whirled around. Sure enough, he wasn't anywhere to be found. I felt panic rise in my chest and I cupped my hands over my mouth. "Bones!" I shouted. "C'mon, where are you?"

"We lost him." Uhura says fearfully. I face palmed and slid down a bit, my eyes scanning the trees and white slopes.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I heard someone shout and I sighed. Uhura looked over at me grimly. I sighed and shouted, "Bones, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear—_ow_!" I heard him yelp and I winced. "Hold on, Bones, we're coming to get you!" I shouted and Uhura and I made quick work to get down the hill.

I glanced around the trees and Uhura tugged my arm. "He's over there." She says quietly, pointing at a couple of tracks that were veered off to the left. I nodded and we began to slide down the tracks.

"Careful, there's ice!" Bones shouts and I heard the rustle of his parka. "Damn it." I heard him hiss and I grabbed a part of a tree, careful to support myself in case I slid down any ice.

"I found him!" Uhura shouts and I turned to her. She was peering into some sort of crevice and my heart sank.

_I just wanted one day of fun…_

I sighed and unbuckled the skis so that I'd make my way towards her comfortably.

I trudged through the snow towards Uhura and she kneeled over the edge of the gap.

"Took you two long enough." Bones growled up at us and I smirked. It faltered and vanished off my face when I noticed the awkward position his ankle was in. "How did you get down there?" I asked, extending a hand.

"Slid off some ice and got stuck in this damn hole." Bones replied grouchily. "So…you're like Alice falling down the rabbit hole to Wonderland?" I asked teasingly.

"Who?" Bones blinked and I sighed. "Never mind. C'mon, let's get you out of there."

He grasped my forearm and I tried pulling him up. "Jim, take it easy! My ankle is—ow! Damn it, what did I just say?!"

I winced. "Hold on, Bones…this is gonna hurt, but it'll last a second, I promise." I said and yanked him up. Needless to say, my friend let out a howl and Uhura covered her ears. "Well…at least you're out of the hole." I said halfheartedly as he tried to right himself up.

"Sprained my ankle…" Bones muttered. "Not good, Jim."

"Since when was a sprained ankle ever _good_?" I asked sarcastically. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." Bones seethed as Uhura grabs his arm.

I smirked halfheartedly. "C'mon, Bones. We should be getting to the village soon." I said tiredly.

My friends didn't reply.

◦•◦

It took what seemed like an hour, but we finally stumbled into our cabin, covered from head to toe with snow and ice freezing over our boots.

Everyone was gathered in the living room and they ran over to us, relief spread over all of their faces, including Spock's.

"Keptain, you're safe!" Chekov says, helping Bones down at the couch. I grinned and rubbed my hands together. "Yes, yes I am." I said.

Uhura shred off her wet parka and immediately gave Spock a hug. I heard her whispering something in his ears and I rolled my eyes.

"You hanging in there okay, Bones?" I asked cheerfully, sitting down next to him.

"Never been better." He grunted, closing his eyes.

I smirked and rested my head at the back of my hands.

"Jim, ye crazy kid." Scotty mutters as he walks into the room. "Do you have any idea what could've happened?"

I sighed and stood up. "Aw, come on, Scotty. After all, you joined us 'cause we were…ah, what did you say? _Exciting_." I said and walked out of the room, my hands in my pockets.

"Does anyone wanna go sledding tomorrow?" I called over my shoulder.

"_NO!_" Came the indignant reply of my crew.


End file.
